Earthworm Jim (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary For most of his life, Jim was just an ordinary earthworm who's parents were stepped on and killed, engaging in normal worm activities, such as eating dirt, crawling, and fleeing from hungry birds, until one day wherein fate should happen to smile upon him and his life was changed forever. A fearsome bounty hunter named Psy-Crow was en route to deliver the "ultra-high-tech-indestructible-super-space-cyber-suit" to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, but got in a confrontation with another spaceship and lost the suit out of an airlock. The suit fell to earth, landing on a farm somewhere in the southern United States. While fleeing from a flock of hungry crows Jim took refuge in the mysterious suit. The suit's powerful atomic particles affected Jim's wormy flesh and caused him to grow and evolve at a fantastic rate. Upon discovering his new-found powers granted by the suit, he overhears Psy-Crow talking to Queen Slug-For-A-Butt, and becomes interested in meeting the queen's twin sister, Princess What's-Her-Name, setting up the events of the original game. Afterwards, he became a full-time superhero and went on many more different adventures alongside his sidekicks Peter Puppy and Snott. Statistics Tier: 3-A Name: Jim Origin: Earthworm Jim (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in early 20's Classification: Earthworm, Superhero, ClayFighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Worm Physiology, Flight (Can twirl his head like a propeller to slow his descent or even fly like a helicopter), Gliding, Helicopter Propulsion, Whip Manipulation (Can use his head like a whip to attack enemies), Shapeshifting, Shield Construction, Deflection and Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Can morph his forearms into a shield that can deflect projectiles and is unaffected by acid), Toon Force, Reality Warping, Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Awareness, Summoning (Can summon a cow from above to drop onto enemies), Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts (Can fight against fellow ClayFighters like his rival Boogerman), Technological Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunmanship, Energy Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Homing Attack (Via Homing and Gnoming Missiles), Missile Generation, Rocket Generation (Via Rocket Launcher), Explosion Manipulation, Gun Protrusion (Via Three-Finger Gun), Vibration Emission (Via Barn Blaster, can kill everyone on the screen when fired), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electro-Gun), Bubble Manipulation (Via Bubble Gun), Egg Generation (Via Egg Chucker), Weapon Creation (Can shoot a giant meat cleaver from a metal gun), Trajectory Curving, Laser Generation (Via Laser and Flying Laser weapons), Reflective Attacks, Food Generation (Via Pea Shooter and Banana Peel Bomb), Volatile Constructs, Sound Manipulation (Via Groovy Blaster, can fire groovy music energy blasts), Enhanced Swordsmanship (Via Sword of Righteousness), Sound Attacks and Pain Inducement (Via Nose Flute of the Gods, can cause excruciating pain to anyone's ears when played), Enhanced Axemanship, Cannon Creation, Hammer Generation, Elasticity, Slime Manipulation (Can secrete worm slime from his body to help him escape traps), Burrowing (Can spin around at high speeds to drill through the ground, even through a concrete prison floor), Pincer Grip, Transmutation (Via Pea Shooter, can blast mutant potatoes into french fries. Somehow turned a shark into a suit after killing it. Turned an evil sentient leather chair into a stand that sold belts/bags/pants/other accessories during a fistfight), Cloth Manipulation and Disguise Mastery (Can change disguises near instantly), Calmness Empowerment (As Super Mellow Jim), Inflation and Levitation (Can inflate his head like a balloon and float in the air), Rocket Fists, Retractable Limbs (Via a metal cable), Robot Arm (Has multiple mechanical arms that can hold/use many items and weapons), Attack Reflection and Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Used a parking meter as a baseball bat to knock back an energy blast that incinerates matter), Rope Manipulation (Via a bungee cord on his head), Spring Form and Enhanced Leap (Has springs in his shoes), Gravity Manipulation (Has an anti-gravity function on his suit), Aquatic Respiration (Can switch into a hydro-dynamic form that allows Jim to breathe underwater), Limited Size Manipulation (Can grow and shrink to a limited extent), Astral Projection (Can project an astral version of himself into other's minds by wrapping his worm body around their neck), Artistic Weapon Proficiency, Existence Erasure (Via the Animator's Pencil), Collision Inducement, Sacred Energy Generation (With Battery of the Gods) Attack Potency: Universe level (Defeated the Reeking Beast, who is able to destroy the universe and everything in it. Recreated the universe by producing a Big Bang along with Psy-Crow and his series' creator Doug Tennapel. Can damage enemies who should have comparable durability) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Is fast enough to react to and shoot meteors in a quick succession) to Massively FTL+ (Traveled to different planets like this. Can maneuver while piloting the Pocket Rocket which can quickly fly to other galaxies and solar systems, threw a sword to another solar system in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class T (Walked around with a mountain on his back with help from a calm Peter Puppy) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level (Tanked hits from Rosebud and the Reeking Beast who was stated to be this strong. No-sold being at the center of an explosion that destroyed the universe) Stamina: Very high (Can battle armies of monsters without tiring) Range: Extended melee range via his head whip, higher with weapons. Universal Standard Equipment: Plasma Blaster, Mega Plasma, Pocket Rocket, Worm-Cycle, Homing Missile, Three-Finger Gun, Barn Blaster, Electro-Gun, Bubble Gun, Egg Chucker, Cleaver, Pea Shooter, Laser, Banana Peel Bomb, Rocket Launcher, Flying Laser, Groovy Blaster, Golden Revolver, Gnoming Missile, A missile-like bullet, Crazy Large Unnamed Gun, Suit Weapons, Sword of Righteousness, Nose Flute of the Gods, Animator's Pencil Intelligence: Average (Spent months in Trivet learning how to arm-wrestle. Has four sentient brains and a P.H.D. in aquatic animal communication) Weaknesses: Incredibly stupid despite his intelligence, very emotional, worm body can be removed from the suit, wormtonite, fear of public bathrooms Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 3